Følelser
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y querías enseñarle que ese hoyo no sería capaz de absorber todo aquello. No la belleza, la simplicidad, lo espontaneo de la vida… Dinamarca/Gales. Gales/Inglaterra. Viñeta. ACLARACIONES ADENTRO


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Crack (?), ligero incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡HEME AQUÍ DE NUEVO! Ah~ ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto? ¡Al fin estoy de vacaciones y la estúpida escuela se alejó! *regala globos (?)* Estoy de vuelta con una nueva pareja... tal vez parezca un crack o algo así, pero me gustó bastante... ¿de dónde surgió el gusto por ella? Sólo diré que los roles dan bastante a qué pensar xDD ¡Eso no significa que dejaré de escribir GalesxUK! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA OBVIAMENTE QUE NO~ Lo que sí puedo decir es que se colarán varios fics sobre esta pareja jejejejejejeje_

_Y por ser la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, lo hice unilateral: de Den hacia Glen... jajajajajajaja parece que riman sus nombres xDDDD También la idea no está muy bien trabajada y parece que se pasa rápido, ¡yo advertí! xDD_

_**Aclaración para futuros fics:** Debido a que no existe el Character de Wales *mirada asesina*, me veré obligada a poner en la categorías "DENMARK - SCOTLAND", esto con el propósito de evitar confusiones y hacer más rápida su localización, ya que si sólo agrego Dinamarca, saldrían varios fics en que lo incluyen_

_SIEMPRE pondré en el resumen las parejas que se involucren en la historias  
><em>

_Gracias, ¡espero les agrade! Denle una oportunidad y disfrútenlo  
><em>

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Følelser"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo primero que sentiste por él fue curiosidad…

_Curiosidad_ por la magnificencia de su porte, la elegante manera de caminar, el delicioso rastro de loción que dejaba por donde pasaba y el perfil fino pero un tanto intimidante

Te preguntaste quien era, ya que no recordabas haberlo visto antes en una conferencia mundial. Supusiste que podría tratarse de un Ministro o un sujeto importante en Reino Unido, ya que caminaba junto a Inglaterra… pero lo descartaste al ver que este último se dirigía a él con respeto, distanciamiento, seriedad y con un tanto de confianza, algo inusual si se trataba de un Jefe

Después tomaste en cuenta su físico: una cabeza más alto que Arthur y con la misma complexión, aunque se notaba un tanto más fuerte; ojos verde oliva, piel apiñonada y cabello cobrizo con toques naranjas, agregando la ceja gruesa pero sin comparársele al inglés…

Le preguntaste a Fin quién era

-Es Gales – respondió –Hermano mayor de Inglaterra

Lo segundo que sentiste fue admiración…

_Admiración_ por la respetuosa figura que parecía imponer conforme saludaba a la audiencia cuando comenzó con su presentación; tenía una voz hermosa, elegante, fina y que llevaba un deje de frialdad educada que captó inmediatamente la atención de todos y los domaba

Era admirable el movimiento de su cuerpo para enfocar ciertas palabras; la claridad y la paciencia con que aclaró las dudas… ¡Daba la impresión de que estabas delante de un rey, un héroe o alguien que podría adueñarse del mundo e impartir justica sin precedentes!

Lo siguiente que sentiste fue desconcierto…

_Desconcierto_ al fijarte detenidamente en sus ojos: el precioso verde hipnotizaba de una extraña manera, pero su falta total de brillo no lograba transmitir nada

_Estaba vacío_

Lo comparaste con la mirada de Noruega que igual no brillaba… sin embargo, al menos te decía algo como _"Eres un fastidio"_ y que te mantuvieras 20 m. lejos de él… en cambio, la del galés no… ¡no decía nada! No había nada, salvo un hoyo que te erizaba la piel… ¡incluso no se reflejaba la luz de las diapositivas que pasaban en la pantalla blanca atrás de él!

Fue cuando escuchaste detenidamente su voz: sostenías que era abrumadoramente hermosa y elegante… pero además de la neutralidad que distinguías, ya no había nada. _Nada_. Ni desesperación cuando América le interrumpió, ni pudor cuando Francia halagó su trasero, ¡mucho menos terror cuando Rusia le propuso _hacerse uno_ con él!

Lo que sí observaste fue… que cuando le hablaba a Inglaterra, una casi imperceptible amabilidad y energía se visualizaba… cosa que ni el mismo Arthur alcanzaba a notar, ya que seguía con el mismo tono confiado y distante

Entonces sentiste tristeza…

_Tristeza_ porque… ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué parecía que andaba con una actitud de que nada valía la pena? ¡De que nada era interesante y podía pasarse la existencia con ese vacío! No entendía… ningún sujeto debía llevar un hoyo en el corazón de semejante magnitud…

Nadie lo merecía… y aunque fuera autoimpuesta, ¡no había justificación posible! ¡Más cuando no era tristeza ni melancolía lo que cargaba! Era algo… más ligero, pero al mismo tiempo con un peso imposible de llevar… era _algo_ que absorbía la luz y tragaba su alrededor como un hoyo negro… mero vacío, mera nada…

Fue cuando comprendiste que el resto de sus características derivaban de ello… como si su ser se pudiera mantenerse apartado de todo, indiferente de todo, analizando y manipulando todo…

Y justo ahí lo supiste. _Tomaste una decisión_. No tenías intenciones de retractarte y juraste que llevarías aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Por eso fue que, luego de la junta, enseguida lo alcanzaste y lo detuviste. Le ofreciste la más brillante de tus sonrisas, la más alegre, las más relajada, _la más segura_

-¡Soy Dinamarca! ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerte!

Y no esperando a que te respondiera, lo tomaste de la mano y lo jalaste lejos del inglés, quien gritó histéricamente algo que no tuviste intenciones de prestar atención

Miraste de reojo el impasible rostro de Gales, pero sonreíste más traviesamente luego de que notaste que no ponía resistencia a tu reciente carrera

Lo sacaste del edificio. Lo alejaste de los aburridos protocolos y lo llevaste a la calle, al parque, al mundo que querías mostrarle que era hermoso. Querías enseñarle que ese hoyo no sería capaz de absorber todo aquello, no la belleza, la simplicidad, lo espontaneo de la vida…

Tomaste con fuerza su mano y la entrelazaste con la tuya, aclarando de manera implícita que no lo dejarías ir, ¡no ese día! No el próximo, _no los que quedaban por venir_… ¡ni siquiera cuando cumplieras tu cometido lo soltarías! Porque sabías que sería el verdadero comienzo de algo hermoso

En ese largo camino le demostrarías que tu amor, ese que había nacido de repente, no sería derrotado, ¡eso era seguro porque eras el Rey del Norte!

-¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó con frialdad y marcada tranquilidad

-¡Ya lo verás!

_Ya lo vería_


End file.
